An Unspoken Thirst
by Renee Mannings
Summary: One Shot Kagome can't escape the object of her desire no matter how far she is willing to go to escape him. SessKag


**An Unspoken ****Thirst**

By: Renée Mannings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me.

Thanks to my beta Sada for helping me with this my first Inuyasha …well my first fan fiction ever.

"Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru… I don't know…w-what…to say."

Sesshoumaru took a handful of her hair and raised it to his nose and inhaled deeply. She smelt of roses and chocolate. With a sigh he released her hair and trailed his lips along her right cheek as his left hand squeezed her derrière.

Kagome couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. To think she actually believed she could escape the great Sesshoumaru by running away. She was truly an idiot for someone that claimed to be twenty-three. For crying out loud! She found herself a cottage on a secluded beach in Jamaica and he still, _still_ came after her. Now he was standing in the middle of her spacious living room looking sexy as hell in a black dress pants and a white silk shirt. Would it kill the man to show some imperfection?

Damn.

"Why can't we? Hmm? Is it so wrong to feel this way?" His lips were now millimeters from hers.

She jerked away from him then. Her eyes seemingly focused on the beach outside the window, the view calming her nerves.

"Sesshoumaru, I think you should leave. At least until I can come to terms with my marital problems." She turned and walked the wooden ledge on her veranda. She leaned on it allowing the salty air caressed the skin of her bare shoulders.

"Ah. I see. You still feel guilty don't you?" His baritone voice mocked her as he followed her outside. He pressed his length against her back and simultaneously brought her hips against his erection. Sesshoumaru's hands began stroking her thighs and his lips kissed her neck.

"Even after that imbecile admitted to cheating repeatedly you still feel guilty about… us."

His right hand roughly grasped her left breast as he whispered in her ear. "The nights... I made you forget everything except for the need, the _longing _that my stupid half brother could never fill. Forget him."

Kagome whimpered. Even as her eyes focused on the setting sun and the sounds of waves splashing against the white sands filled her head she knew she couldn't escape what was about to happen. From the moment she saw him standing at her door she understood that no matter what was said they would end up fucking. It was now as natural for them as breathing. An unspoken thirst that had to be quenched whenever or wherever they met. It was something she found out months ago when she discovered her husband's sex addiction. She had been so distraught when she found him with his secretary Kikyou that she did something she had never done before. She got drunk and slept with the first man she saw. Unfortunately for her Sesshoumaru decided on that very day it was high time to grace his brother, Inuyasha, with his presence. Imagine his surprise - which he hid remarkably well - at seeing a drunken Kagome home alone.

She literally begged him to take her hard across the back of the sofa.

It wasn't until later on that they found out that Inuyasha had a problem. He had been cheating on her the entire four years they'd been together. He begged her to forgive him and he even got professional help for his problem, saying it would _clear everything up_ and _make them a better couple_. Apparently it all stemmed back to his dysfunctional childhood. But by the time she finally forgave him it was too late. Sesshoumaru refused to stop screwing her and Kagome couldn't say that she had resisted strongly until now. He was her best lay but she'd be dammed if she ever told him.

And to top all her problems she managed to get him to fall in love with her.

She flew half way across the world to take a vacation from him and her guilt. She must have been a hell of a fuck for him to want her around for life. He proposed just before she left and of course she couldn't answer him so she left like a thief in the night from her problems. No one was supposed to know she was here.

Warm lips brought her back from her thoughts and she realized that Sesshoumaru now had her hands pinned above her head to the wall beside the door leading inside. He began trailing kisses from her neck to the cleft of her breasts while a rough hand snaked up her legs to the apex of her thighs, her mini skirt bunching at her waist. Unconsciously she spread her legs to allow him better access. He could smell the sensual tang of her arousal and it was driving him crazy.

"It's amazing how your husband hasn't found out about us. He is as dense as always." Her eyes were closed. She was oblivious to everything except how talented his hands were. Resistance was truly futile.

His hands continued to massage her through her panties, her fluids drenching the cotton. A sudden spring was being squeezed within her. Then, without warning, he ripped off her panties and callously shoved two fingers in her passage.

"AHHHH!"

"Tell me Kagome, when was the last time he made you cum?" His fingers pounded into to her remorselessly, eliciting a moan from her. At that question she forced her glazed eyes to stare at him knowing she was in the first stages of cumming.

"SessssshhhooooouummaaaaRRRUUUUU!"

Her orgasm was violent, coating his fingers with her cum. He released her imprisoned hands then enticed her to look as he sucked her juices from his fingers. She gripped his shoulders as the sight caused her peak again, her thighs slick from her fluids.

He lifted her up and carried her from the veranda to the living room. Sesshoumaru bent her over, her hands gripping the back of the cream sofa, before he ripped her shirt and skirt roughly from her body. Spreading her legs wide he sat down then positioned his head between her legs and began to lick and suck her clit. Kagome felt disoriented once more, all too aware of what was happening to her. The ache between her legs grew stronger as Sesshoumaru continued his sexual ministrations. Lick then suck, clockwise then anticlockwise. Two fingers entered her again as he ate. He was rubbing his fingers against a cushioned spot inside her when she exploded.

"FUCK!"

Her juices coated his face. He tongued her, making sure to get every drop. A look of complete ecstasy covered her face as she trembled lightly, her body hanging limply over the couch.

"Wow. I think I just found religion." Sesshoumaru smirked at her words as he stood and quickly undressed.

"Kagome, come to me."

Staring into his eyes she knew what he wanted. Tentatively she walked to him before kissing him. She smelt herself, tasted herself on him and that just made her want him more. Her hands were curiously roaming down his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his soft skin. Her hands moved lower still until she gripped and squeezed some of his girth in her hand. Kagome gave a toothy grin as a moan erupted from his lips. She dropped to her knees; needing to give him the same ecstasy he gave her.

Her tongue snaked out and slowly licked the liquid glistening at his pink head. Her tongue began a long trail from the head to the base then back again. A low growl erupted from his chest, the vibrations she felt in her mouth. She could never enjoy this with Inuyasha. It was always rushed and never arousing but with Sesshoumaru she enjoyed giving him pleasure. It made her want him more. She raised her eyes to look at him only to see him staring intently at her through eyes partially veiled by his silver locks. With her right hand she began to ruthlessly pump him while her left massaged his balls. He tangled his long fingers within her dark locks while her mouth encompassed him.

Sesshoumaru looked down, enjoying the feel of her mouth on his dick. Her head began to bob up and down at a fast rate. His hands tightened within her hair urging her on. He was so close.

Kagome could feel his balls tighten and knew he was finishing. She released him from her mouth with a loud slurp and grasped his erection tightly at the base urging his need to dissipate. She never broke eye contact so she could take pleasure from the pained look on his face. After she was certain that his need to cum had dispersed she quickly began pumping and sucking him again. He was soon starting to cum again and she started to suck him harder and faster. A loud snarl erupted from his lips and warm semen shot into the back of Kagome's throat.

He picked her up and positioned her at the back of the couch again. Her exposure before him made him harder.

"I am going to take you like the bitch you are. I will repay you for what you have just done to me."

With warning he roughly entered her. She was so damned tight that he nearly came then. She was like a vice. He pounded so hard he forced Kagome to grip harder on the couch for stability. His grip on her hips tightened as he ground into her mercilessly. Kagome wasn't satisfied.

As if answering her silent wish he started pounding into her with more vigor.

"Sess…mm-hmmm…yes…Mmm "

Her body burned and tingled all over. Sesshoumaru's left hand snaked up and grabbed her breasts enjoying the tiny squeak that she made. It always surprised him that no matter how many times they fucked she still acted like a virgin. If he weren't screwing her he probably would have thought she was. God knows his idiot brother didn't know how to do anything right. He felt each time she tightened around his shaft and he knew he was starting to cum. She would be his eventually. The idiot would not hurt her again.

"OH SHIT!"

Sesshoumaru felt her cunt convulsing vigorously around his shaft as he found his own release.

Kagome collapsed into his arms and he lifted her up, his destination her bedroom. Heavy pants could be heard as she struggled to find her breath. He placed her on the bed before joining her. Amber eyes locked with sapphire.

"Sesshou…" She didn't know what to say. What does one say the man who as just screwed you into delirium, who incidentally is the brother of your husband and the man who you have run away from because you were scared since he proposed to you?

"Let's not talk right now, okay." He cuddled her closer enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. He knew she would be his eventually. The idiot would hurt her again, it was in his nature. He was pretty sure he was fucking his Assistant Yura. He didn't know exactly when this twenty three year old slip of a woman got under his skin enough for him to love her. All he knew was that he had to have her. His body silently thirsted for her touch.

The End

So how was it?


End file.
